1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone device that is configured to selectively communicate via both a public telephone network and an IP telephone network.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP0999683A2 discloses a telephone device that is configured to communicate via a public telephone network. Further, International Publication WO 03/073714 discloses a telephone device that is configured to communicate via an IP telephone network.
In either of the above telephone devices, the telephone device executes a call request notice (for example, outputs a ringing sound) upon receiving a call request. Consequently, the user knows that someone is placing a phone call to the user. The user is able to take the phone call by performing a call start operation (for example, setting the receiver to the off-hook state). Conversely, there may be occasions when the user wants to make a phone call while a call request notice is being executed. Upon placing a phone call, the user must perform a call start operation. As mentioned above, in the case of the conventional telephone device, when a call start operation is performed while a call request notice is being executed, the phone call is taken. For this reason, conventionally it is not possible to make a phone call while a call request notice is being executed.